Environmental Adaptation
The power to survive and adapt to a environment. Sub-power of Reactive Adaptation. Also Called *Area Affinity *Ecological Adaptation Variations *'Aerial Adaptation': allows the user to withstand extremely high/low air pressure (one isn't disoriented or deprived of normal breathing capacity by it), and high wind friction, accompanied by an innate immunity to vertigo and/or fear of heights. *'Arctic Adaptation': allows the user to live in conditions where the climate usually consists of cold weather, as they possess adjusted breathing capacity, as well as high tolerance (even immunity) to the cold. *'Aquatic Adaptation': allows the user to breathe water in lieu of, or along with, a gaseous breathing medium , to swim well and to endure high water pressure and extreme water temperatures. *'Darkness Adaptation': allows the user to better operate in dark environments (especially nighttime conditions), with a circadian cycle programmed for nighttime activity, heightened senses and perhaps darker coloration. *'Desert Adaptation': allows the user with the capability to go longer without water or food and to use it more efficiently, body which deals better with heat, and perhaps coloration close to the color of the desert environment. *'Fallout Adaptation': allows the user to survive high amounts of radiation. Users can withstand radiation on levels that would otherwise kill, mutate, or damage them. This might let them survive on non-purified water and foods for long periods of time. *'Forest Adaptation': allows the user to adapt to the environmental conditions of all kinds of forests, including jungles. *'Mountain Adaptation': allows the user to live in very high-up conditions where the air is thin, as they possess adjusted breathing capacity, high air-pressure tolerance, a high cold tolerance and an immunity to the effects of vertigo or similar disorientation. *'Plains Adaptation': allows the user to adapt to the environmental conditions of all kinds of plains, including tundra, steppe and cold deserts. *'Subterranean Adaptation': allows the user to live in stuffy, low-light terrene conditions like caves/tunnels with vision, endurance and breathing adapted for such (perhaps also adapted for intense heat, if adapted for areas closer to the earth's core). *'Urban Adaptation': allows the user to survive the environmental factors of cities, user can withstand air pollution, harsh temperatures, and strong electric signals. *'Vacuum Adaptation': allows the user to survive in space unaided, to withstand atmospheres (the friction, intense heat and any poisonous chemical elements) and cosmic radiation, and to maneuver more easily in strange gravity (perhaps even that of a black hole), and to perhaps propel oneself into space. *'Valley Adaptation': allows the user to survive in the valley areas either high or low atmospheric preasure. *'Volcanic Adaptation': allows the user to survive mountain areas with high temperatures. *'Wetland Adaptation': allows the user to survive the environmental conditions of marshes, swamps, and bogs. Association *Body Temperature Manipulation *Environmental Manipulation *Fur Production *Pressure Resistance Limitations *May be limited to one type of environment *Can be weaker in the opposing environment (e.g. An Arctic Adapt can be weaker in the Desert). *May not be able to leave the environment. Known Users *Aquaman (DC Comics) *Mr. Freeze (DC Comics) *Darwin (Marvel) *Moleman (Marvel) *Vault Boy (Fallout) *Storm (Marvel) *Meggan (Marvel) *The Toa Nuva (Bionicle) *Gourmet Cell users (Toriko) *Samus Aran (Metroid) Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Enhancements Category:Article stubs Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Rare power Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Adaptations Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Electrical-Based Abilities Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Support Powers